The Black Hand
category:Alliances :When you are done, add your nation to the page here so that it can be displayed on the main page, then, remove this notice. Nation Information :'' The Black Hand is a growing, somewhat developed, and aging nation at 370 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Islam. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of The Black Hand work diligently to produce Silver and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of The Black Hand has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Black Hand does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. The Black Hand detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government of The Black Hand has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. The government of The Black Hand will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. The Black Hand History It is unknown directly who formed the Black Hand or how Cager became leader. The Black Hand was a highly classified assassination group which grew enormously to require becoming a nation as to protect its large growth. Rallying under Cager's leadership,the assassins,mercenaries and unsavory characters of Planet Bob finally had a place to rally and fight. Current Government Current Leader - Cager Demoritus General of the Black Hand Marine Corps - Colonel Abraxos Kaine SOC(Special Operations Command) Commander - Major Paul Sanderson Black Hand Mechanized Corps Commander - Captain Christopher Jameson General of the AirForce - Air Marshall Dave Weinsock Inner Circle Confessor - St*U&$*&*# (*#($#*(@#.................warning classified material , commencing database sweep.....unauthorized access detected....information requested denied per BHOPORD 40439 SS 431. Denied. Military Organization Black Hand Marine Corps - Formed as a shock force during combat. These soldiers are the forefront of the Black Hands military spear , finely sharpened and ready to pierce enemy lines at any cost. Currently strength lies just over 22,000 enlisted Marine personel. Black Hand Mechanized Corps. The Black Hand's mechanized assault corp ,possesses the resources to strike using tanks , artillery and to mobilize and move infantry into combat. Current mobilized strength is at 0 due to the Black Hand not being involved in conventional war at the moment. Black Hand Reavers -A new addition to the military of the Black Hand is strike aircraft and mass bombing. A different approach to warfare that the Black Hand is currently adopting is mass bombing. Is made up of hi-tech fighters and bombers totaling 60 in strength. NOTE*********** This page should not be viewed by anybody without security clearence Rho or lower. Black Hand Inner Circle Members - Classified - See National Defense Order 1AS13 Black Hand Templar -Little is known to the outside world about these highly trained Black Operations commandos. None have ever been captured alive. Black Hand Fedaykin - Single operative assassins. The forefront of any military attack is the assassination of high ranking military members by these elite operatives. None have ever been killed. None have been seen. Some compare them to the Illuminati enforcers. They do not exsist to the general public. 'History of the Black Hand' The Black Hand had a relatively peaceful exsistance on PlanetBob , prospering well into the month of August and September. Until one day the peace was shattered by a random attack by a rogue named CakeEaters. Unprepared and understrength for war , the military was quickly caught off guard. Realising that defeat was imminent , the high ranking members purchased massive amounts of foreign equipment and counter-attacked , smashing through the blockade and hitting their capital , sending their government into anarchy. Victory was in their grasp when it became clear that CakeEaters was operating under an alliance named "The Inertia Alliance' and 2 other members launched attacks against The Black Hand , quickly pushing them back and eventually anarchying the valiant nation. Military assistance came in the form of a full scale alliance attack from The Legion. After crushing the Inertia Alliance in full scale combat , the Black Hand lived once again in prosperity , building a powerful military to ward off potential attackers and keeping in membership with the Legion. All was peaceful until a nation who was formally a member of the Inertia Alliance declared war , bringing conflict once again to the nation of The Black Hand. After moving DefCon to 1 and preparing a massive counter-offensive , the Black Hand smashed through this nation's lines and managed to Anarchy his nation in one strike , humiliating the nation's generals. It was later discovered that an aid train had been in place to prepare this nation for a strike. Legionnaires swiftly dealt with this treachery and peace was found. Peace has reigned since this day and the Black Hand maintains extra vigillance in this day and age. The Black Hand also realised its true potential and left the Legion and joined the New Pacific Order where it has made its home ever since. 'The Involvement of the Black Hand in the Great War' The involvement of the Black Hand was a troubled one. The nation had been gearing up for war for 2 days now and had stockpiled an immense stock of weapons and supplies in order to give all they could. When the declarations of war hit , military forces exploded engaging two targets of opportunity. When the leadership had fell asleep and woken up however Cager found his nation under siege from 5 nations. Reorganizing the military into mobile defense forces Cager and his generals barely held off the attacks taking incredible losses and becoming a shell of its former self. All military plans to add nuclear weapons to the nations arsenal became folly. Within three days however, GATO troops became tied up in other sectors and could not contain all the nations fight so the Black Hand slowly and silently rebuilt until it was able to launch a full scale counter-attack and ripped its opposition to pieces. Sending 2 into anarchy and causing a 3rd heavy casualities , Black Hand Marine forces were able to secure their borders and move in enemy tech salvaged. As of now Black Hand forces are on standown and the nation is taking steps to rebuild itself to its former glory.